Restart
by BlameThePlunnies
Summary: Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru are given a second chance to save people by both heaven and hell. They are sent back in time to when they were fresh genin. (Adopted from Arisa Tokudome, first two chapters are not written by me, they are completely original and un-edited by me)
1. Chapter 1

**Restart**

 **This story is back on the market! I finally figured out what was preventing me from writting more, part of the chapter sucked. 1/31/14**

* * *

 **I got this idea from all the awesome time travel fan fiction I have read.**

 **The characters will change because well come back in time can do that to you. You know?**

 **Also war changes them.**

 **Their first past will be just like the manga, well at least up to chapter 623, after that I am basically making it up.**

 **WARNINGS**

 **Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru, will be different as will the rest of the cast if I let them remember, because they grew up and they have been to war, and that changes people so it is expected.**

 **I sadly do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd be work on a way to transplant myself in to it.**

 **I don't own Naruto, because if I did I would be in the story, already knocking sense in to emo boy (Sasuke)**

 **Also anyone that wants a good laugh look up 'Sasuke' on urban dictionary, nearly died from lack of air.**

* * *

" _Telepathic Speech"_

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 **ON TO THE STORY PENGUINS**

White; that is all Naruto saw when he opened his eyes, pure white. Naruto guessed he was dead. A well, he defeated Obito and Madara, became Hokage, married his love and defied death time over again. What more could he ask for.

" _Living longer, like another 10 years,"_ Kurama replied sarcastically.

" _Kami, had her plan,"_ Naruto laughed.

" _Wait, if we were dead, wouldn't we be separated?"_ He asked, when he came to realize.

" _Don't know kit,"_ Kurama stated just as confused as Naruto. Although she was kind of happy not being separated but she wouldn't tell him that. Before anything else could be said, Naruto bounced off of the ground. Groaning, he rolled over and sat up. Rubbing his back, he glanced around, still white nothingness. Needing to think, Naruto closed his eyes and started thinking over the possibilities, Ruling out nothing, because he was known for the impossible happening to him.

" _Don't you have that right."_ Kurama grumbled. Naruto stayed straight-faced but found it amusing none the less.

Soft crashes arose him from his thoughts, and he moved in to a stance, without fully processing what happened and even before his eyes were open. Ninja's instinct you could say.

Naruto went limp when he saw what was going on. Shikamaru and Hinata were laid out on the white floor, adding to the strangeness they weren't the twenty-one year olds he left. No they looked much like there twelve-year-old genin they all once were. This made him wonder if it was the same for him.

" _Seriously kit, impossible isn't in your vocab is it?"_ Kurama asked in disbelief.

" _It is, just never say something is, and sometimes even I am in disbelief on what I am capable of,"_ Naruto admitted.

"Guys," Naruto muttered aloud.

Shikamaru was the first to come to. Much like a cat Shikamaru was on his feet with his eyes dash around, looking for danger.

His eyes widen when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," Shikamaru looked wary of him. Not that he blamed him, Naruto would be too, if he wasn't so used to the impossible being possible and he knew he could win in a fight against Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Shika, I told you not to call me that," Naruto whined. Shikamaru relaxed immensely and looked around and then back at Naruto.

"Any clue what's going on?" He asked.

"Nope, but Kurama and I both agree it is something is normally impossible, though," Naruto smiled.

"Have to agree with the old fox there," Shikamaru chuckled.

" _I AM NOT OLD,"_ Naruto and Shikamaru both grabbed their heads as Kurama voice echo in both their heads.

"Yes you are," Shikamaru said. Naruto sighed,ever since Naruto introduced the two they been auguring about anything they could.

" _No I am not,"_ Kurama huffed.

"Stop it," Naruto sighed. Shikamaru just nodded 1. Nothing more was said because Hinata was waking up.

"Ow, what happened?" Hinata asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"We don't know but we are twelve again." Shikamaru shrugged, sitting back down again.

"Last thing I remember was praying at Neji-Onisan grave." Hinata sighed. His death hurt her the most because it was to protect her that he died.

"I was at the KIA stone, polishing it and giving them my daily report," Naruto add in. He picked up some of Kakashi's habits, much too some displeasure.

"I was watching the clouds, daydreaming when everyone was alive," Shikamaru sighed.

Before they could get too lost in thought a women appeared, she wore liquid gold-colored gowns, and had black hair that reminded every one of the sky of a new moon, with chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hello Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru," She had a warm motherly voice and a kind smile. They felt a little at ease, but being shinobi they knew never to take a book by the cover.

Kurama recognized the presence and didn't want any trouble.

" _Be respectful, kits"_ Kurama warned them.

"Kurama, I didn't know you had kits," The woman said surprised.

" _They aren't really mine, but I have grown to care"_ Kurama said softly, the three now teens smiled softly. The lady just nodded.

"Kami herself believes you deserve a second chance to save you lost the first time. I was also allowed to grant you each a wish. My name is Jikan, I am a goddess of time," Lady Jikan said. They were quiet for a moment think over what they should wish for.

"I wish I was able to give people their memories from our time line, no more repeating and more saving," Naruto spoke up first.

Lady Jikan smiled at the boy. He made friends with death, played and won poker with Luck herself, and had a future not even Kami knew. The boy didn't know it but heaven and hell both agreed that the boy deserved another chance. He really did make the impossible happen.

"It shall be granted," she poked Naruto's forehead, and there was a gold ripple that travel downwards and across the ground.

"I wish I was able to break any cursed seals, like Orochimaru's curse mark and the caged bird seal of my clans," Hinata asked, smiling. If she was going back, she was going to save some suffering people who in turn mean fewer people dying. Lady Jikan was glad the girl wasn't shy anymore.

"It shall be granted," she poked Hinata's forehead and instead of a gold ripple, it was a dark lavender purple. Lady Jikan turned to face Shikamaru who had his hand in there thinking circle thing he does.

"I wish that we have the same chakra reserves, and every time someone is given their memories their chakra reserves go to par with their last memory," Shikamaru said, finally deciding that it would be less suspicious than having all their strengths.

Lady Jikan, smiled the boy was smart. His life had the most stability then the other two but then everything changed. He soon became familiar with loss and suffering like the rest of his friends.

"It shall be granted," tapping his forehead, a black pulse rippled down and out.

"Lady Jikan, when are you sending us?" Naruto asked.

"Just after you passed the academy genin exams," Lady Jikan smiled. Naruto nodded thankful he doesn't have to do those again.

"You guys have heaven and hell rooting for you," she said smiling and the three were only able to mutter a thank you before collapsing.

* * *

[TRAINING GROUND SEVEN] [Sunrise]

* * *

Naruto was the first one to open his eyes. He blinked the spots out of his eyes, and sat up. His back made a strange popping noise. Groaning he stretched standing up and looked around, his eyes falling to Hinata and Shikamaru that were one either side of her. Seeing them made him freeze and brain skip a little.

 _It actually happened. We are back._ Naruto thought when his brain started up again. He grinned and his heart-felt a little lighter than before. He looked east to the sun peeking above the tree line.

"Hinata, Shika, wake up," Naruto smiled as the two groaned and sat up.

"What's going on?" Hinata mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She was having a good dream, first on in a long time and she was enjoying it. As she shook away the claws of sleep, the memories of meeting Lady Jikan came to her. Her mouth went slack-jawed and started looking around like she was a blind (wo)man seeing.

Shikamaru slouched over, eyes still closed, meaning he was going back to sleep. Hinata saw this and ever so kindly stabbed him in the leg. Naruto laughed as Shikamaru jumped.

"Ouch, women what…?" Shikamaru growled and sent glare towards Hinata when he stopped mid-sentence, to realize Naruto and Hinata looked young again. Naruto was wearing the **orange thing** as it was lovely dubbed as it was blown up by Ino and Hinata in her huge coat.

"We are actually back in time," Shikamaru stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, awesome isn't it," Naruto nodded in understanding.

He looked down at his arm and squeaked, "First, before we save the world, this orange thing needs to go. It reminds me of an orange neon sign saying, 'kill me'." Naruto loves orange but the jumpsuit for his 21 year old brain was a little too much orange. It should have been for his 12-year-old brain but apparently he was color blind or as stupid as everyone thought he was however it did help up his stealth. Hinata and Shikamaru nodded. They had forgotten how…bright the thing was. Pulling the two up, Naruto and them were off. Still kind of dazed and elated by the fact that they are going to end up saving those they lost.

"Any plan?" Shikamaru asked as they walked towards the market and beyond that the academy. The roads were barren as they walked, taking their time to think.

"Nope, although I don't think we should tell everyone, maybe a handful, it is not like planning would be useful, once a plan begins everything changes," Naruto, explained simply. Shikamaru and Hinata nodded at the basic plan. All three knew telling to many people will cause too much of a stir and problems.

"So, are we going to be the class dobe, lazy ass kid, and shy girl still, or are we going to drop the act, now that we are genin?" Naruto asked a few minutes later as he felt familiar presents approach behind them. Shikamaru eyes twinkle with the same amount of mischief that filled Naruto's. Hinata just hid a smile, at the two boys playing. Naruto and Shikamaru rubbed off on each other in the future. Naruto like to watch clouds and Shikamaru likes a good prank.

"Naruto-baka, what are you talking about?" Sakura sneered. Rolling their eyes, expecting it would be her to speak first. They turned to face Konoha 11 without Lee but they can vaguely hear someone sprouting about youth some ways away. Hinata and the boys felt nostalgic.

"Yo" Naruto gave them a two finger wave and took to leaning against a light post. He then turned to stare up at the sky.

"Hey," Shikamaru nodded, and then leaned on the light post as well. He pulled a kunai and began cleaning it.

"Hello, everyone, I hope you are doing well and it would be lovely to talk but this has to be cut short. We have some shopping to do, see ya" Hinata smiled as their mouths dropped. They couldn't process that Hinata didn't stutter once.

Naruto and Shikamaru barked out a laugh at their faces. Hinata let out a little giggle.

"Alright, Shikamaru, Naruto, let's go." Hinata giggled as she turned around. The three left the group behind and start walking again.

 _This is fun_ Hinata smirked as she walked in between Naruto and Shikamaru. Both were grinning, thinking same.

"Oi, Shika, we have to go to the Hokage's tower, after we are done," Naruto let his voice be heard. They smirked as they knew the other genin would rise to his bait.

* * *

[OUTSIDE HOKAGE'S TOWER] [An Hour or so later]

* * *

Standing outside the tower were nine very impatient looking genin, the guards didn't understand what was going on but hey not the strangest thing happening or ever happened, so they shrugged and let it go. What had their interest were three newcomers, three people that they hadn't seen before, even though they wore Leaf Head bands.

The tallest, was a guy with long black as night hair that hung around his face and narrow brown eyes. He wore a simple black mesh shirt with a black as his hair under shirt. He wore a black jacket, which hung open, with his headband around his arm on the opposite side there was an unrecognized symbol. The guy wore shinobi black pants and black sandals with navy blue bandages that wrapped around his pants. The only thing that seemed off was a black bandanna that wrapped around his neck.

The shorter guy was, at least a foot smaller. He had blonde hair that was kept out of his face with a black leaf head band placed on his forehead. Blondie had deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a black mesh shirt like the other guy but had underneath an indigo undershirt. He also wore a black jacket with the strange symbol on it, and had it open as well. He wore black shinobi pants and black sandals and instead of navy blue, he had dark grey bandages. The blonde guy had the same color indigo bandanna wrapped around his arm on the opposite side of the strange symbol.

The girl had dark navy hair, and sunglasses blocking everyone from seeing her eyes. She wore much the same as the boys. Her undershirt and her bandanna were light lavender. Her jacket with the strange symbol was half way zipped up, it was tight so you can see her form and curves which to say weren't bad. Her bandages were a dark purple.

The blonde guy walked in the middle, like he was a leader. The girl and taller guy walked on either side, contentedly. They seemed relaxed and content to the civilian eyes and some of the green genin, but the more acute genin and older ninja recognized they walked like they seen battle, their eyes darting around with constant vigilance, constantly watch everywhere, always ready.

As they came closer they stopped in front of the genin. The genin looked up startled and confused on why the hot (everyone could agree they looked good) strangers were in front of them.

"Yo," the black-haired shinobi nodded to the group. Realization hit the group, as they heard his voice.

"SHIKAMARU?!" was the unanimous cry of the genin. The guard eyes bugged out at the name.

 _That's the Nara heir?_ Was along the same thought everyone had. The genin though added on with a common thought of where are Hinata and Naruto. Well except Kiba.

" _Who is that babe?"_ Kiba wondered.

"Yes, who else could it be a fucking bunny rabbit?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. He scowled but on the inside he was laughing, as his friends and comrades mouths dropped at the swearing Nara, another thing he picked up from Naruto.

"Now, Now, Shika, we knew, they couldn't possibly recognize us. I mean, you had pineapple hair and they have never seen it down before, not even Choji. Naruto was recognized by the orange and me with that thick coat. Then our entire demeanor changed. You don't walk with a low slouch at a lazy pace, Naruto is calmer, so his steps are slower and he doesn't strut around in his over confidence mask. I am not shy or stuttering and I am actually standing next to Naruto without fainting." Hinata voice sternly but she had a sly smile on her face as she watched the mouths of everyone listening drop. Some pinched themselves trying to see if they were dreaming, other rubbed their eyes thinking they were imagining the three.

" _Oh, that has to be hit to the ego, the 'deadlasts'"_ Kurama chuckled, he woke up finally. He was ever so glad she did. It was entertaining watch all the fun unfold.

"Let's go," Hinata said, grabbing Naruto and Shikamaru's collars, and started dragging them. Both stayed limp, knowing that struggle is a very bad choice.

* * *

~~~minutes later~~~

* * *

Hinata, burst through in to where the jounin were meeting about the teams still dragging the boys. The only jounin that either had or were taking a team were there so most of them, (unless late~ Kakashi, too insane~ Anko) the jounin all jumped at the unrecognized Hinata only to be floored by leaking KI from the two males they didn't recognize that she was dragging.

"Hey Old Man, call all the jounin off, Shikamaru and I will not be responsible for our actions if they continue their attack on Hinata, and we really wouldn't like to hurt our sensei" Naruto, gave a Kakashi closed eye smile as he stood up when Hinata let go. He dusted himself off as the Hokage's pipe dropped out of his mouth. Even the jounin bodies slouched in disbelief and their faces shown the shock.

"Oi, get in here, seriously, idiots" Shikamaru barked, to the genin that followed them. They scrambled in the room, like mice. The Hokage blinked at the genin, wondering why they are there.

"WE, as in Hinata, Shika and I, have very important announcement." Naruto took a step forward. "We refuse being on a team other than us three, first of all. Secondly, we are dropping our well-constructed masks so throw out the academy reports. Thirdly, we may be at peace, but it is really, REALLY sad, that I can out run ANBU, so Jiji, please fix that before I start wearing a paper bag in shame. Fourthly, the council is getting more power as we speak; they are slipping in decrees to increase their power in your huge work load also, some advice SHADOW CLONES." The third blinked the smacked his forehead, muttering about being an idiot.

The third sighed, and looked at Naruto, "how do you know the council is gaining power?"

"That would be me that found out," Shika raised his hand and everyone's eyes fell on him. "It was easier to figure out, when dad started having council meetings without you present. Sadly, if he every spoke about it, he would be killed. He made it obvious to me so that I could puzzle together and hope to tell you." That was a partial truth; Shikamaru didn't piece everything together until the fifth came in to office but by then the decree were too many to rid of them all.

"I see, anything else," The third asked bring a pipe to his lip.

"No, Hokage-sama, nothing we have to tell you. Sorry for interrupting the meeting, it just we need it off our chest before you sorted teams," Hinata gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about it. Now seeing as you know your classmates best what would be their team placements?" The hokage asked.

"Easy, under Asuma-sensei should be Shino, Ino, and that kid from my first class who lost all his teammates, ahh Sai I think his name was. Under Kurenai-sensei should be Kiba, Sakura, and Choji. Under Kakashi-sensei, will be Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru and I," Naruto finished, to many people shock.

"Why do you say that placement?" the third asked complete intrigued.

"Asuma is laid back and focuses more on the basics which all three need. Shino and Ino focus way too much on clan techniques which can get them killed for being to predictable, and Sai is strong and kind of a recluse and Ino has enough personality for her whole team so he will be fine. Kurenai also focused on the basics, but is strict which Kiba and Sakura need. Kiba is too brash and leaps into situations without thinking, which can get him and his team killed. Sakura can help keep his in line but she lacks everything but smarts and doesn't really understands the danger of being a female in our job which Kurenai can explain better than a male sensei, and Choji is the most rounded out of everyone, and he will be able to placate any problems. Kakashi is an ex-ANBU captain but only if he finds us worth enough to train like that, if so he will train us until we can't move, and more. We four have the most dangerous goals in our life so we have to be worked like that. Sasuke wants to find his brother, I want to gain the respect of the village and raise through the ranks to Hokage, Hinata wants to head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation, and Shikamaru want to be head of the ANBU." Naruto explained, each person was a little taken back by the insight and intelligence.

"Kakashi-sensei, you get that," Naruto turned to a (seemingly) empty wall. Kakashi, dropped the genjutus and smiled at the blond boy, he chuckled and moved and ruffled the boy's hair. Naruto smiled up at the one-eyed man.

"Yep, and I second the motion about ANBU needing to step up their game," Kakashi said as he faced the Hokage.

"Indeed, that will be taken care of. Well, you're all dismissed, except Naruto and company. I think we need to talk." The hokage gave Naruto a stern look but Naruto seemed unaffected but nodded.

He turned to the genin, "Sasuke, Kakashi stay," his voice matched the one the third just used to dismiss them. They nodded and came to stand beside them. The rest left with so many questions but knew better than to ask, the Hokage wanted them gone.

The last of the uninvited ninjas left and the door closed.

"Naruto, Explain," those two words held a large amount of pure power and authority behind it. To any normal person like those around stood next Naruto they would be feeling the need to spill every secret and it wasn't even directed at them. Naruto though easily shrugged it off; he was used to 'that' voice.

"What is there to explain, Jiji," Naruto gave him a closed eyed smile.

"Naruto, don't play games with me," The third growled, Naruto quickly dropped the smile and stood up straight.

"Hai Sandaime-sama, Sorry, sir." other than Shikamaru and Hinata the others were nearly floored by the seriousness of the boy, "Sandaime-sama, I am not the Naruto you knew, I have grown up by about eight years over night you could say. I have changed a lot from this point of time I knew, war does that even to the strongest of willed. Sandaime-sama, I along with Hinata and Shikamaru, were sent back to save all we can by Kami-dono and Lady Jikan." Naruto body slumped as he looked away with a depressed faraway look. "Jiji, four survived from our generation including us, Kurenai was only jounin-sensei of the original four to survive and nearly half of the rest of the ninja forces were cut in half. The only good thing was casualties of citizens were relatively low." Sasuke knew the look that flitted across Naruto's face he talked, he was reliving everything, he has seen that look on his face enough to know. Sasuke knew he was speaking the truth.

"Naruto, don't know how but I completely believe you," Sasuke said, the rest nodded agreement to the mutual feeling he was honest. Shikamaru had the feeling Kami was to thank for that.

"What I don't understand is why ask these two to stay?" The third asked.

"It would be better if I showed you. Lady granted each of us a gift, I was gifted with being able to give people memories," the Hokage nodded. Naruto quickly tapped him on the forehead. There was a small burst of energy from the tap. Naruto stepped back and quickly tapped, Sasuke, and Kakashi on the forehead, and the same wave of energy burst out.

It was quiet for a long while as the processed the information.

"Damn, dobe, you really are gifted with the impossible," Sasuke smiled as he shook his head.

"Meh, impossible means it hasn't been done yet," Naruto grinned.

"I am so sorry, Naruto," the third apologized.

"Old Man, I survived, the will of fire lived on. We were okay for a few years anyways." Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei, ah, when I give Tsunade's memories back, run" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Why?" Kakashi asked warily.

"Because, Naruto picked up your bad habbits," Shikamaru explained, "And she was not impressed." Kakashi looked kind of smug and a little bit afraid.

"Kakashi really doesn't have to train us; it just has to seem like it. What I actually suggest is he trains the ABNU up. War and battle will come not matter what," Naruto explained.

"Who are you give memories back to?" the Third asked.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Killer B, Itachi and maybe some of the other genin. I will keep you in the loop." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Sounds good," the third nodded, "Well we should wrap this up." the four 'genin' and Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, Jiji, we have some other business to take care of anyways."

Naruto smiled and as the four 'genin' turned to leave Kakashi asked "Why didn't you give Sakura her memories back?"

Naruto froze and shook his head clearing his thoughts, "She went insane after years of war, she saw too much and lost too much. It isn't fair for her to have to live that again." With that he continued out the door and didn't look back. The other three exchanged looks and quickly followed; Kakashi and the Hokage looked worried but decide it was best they stayed out of it. They began discussing ways to improve ANBU.

* * *

 **Jikan ~ means time by the way.**

 **What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. 2/4/14**

* * *

 **Summary:** Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru are given a second chance to save people by both heaven and hell. They are sent back in time to when the were fresh genin.

 **WARNING! LAUGHTER, EXPLOSIVES, SHOCK, SWEARING…AH well you get the point, reader beware! and it is suggested liquids should be consumed at your own risk …and your keyboard.**

* * *

 _Perviously_

 _Naruto froze and shook his head clearing his thoughts, "She went insane after the war, she saw too much and lost too much. It isn't fair for her to have to live that again." With that he continued out the door and didn't look back. The other three exchanged looks and quickly followed; Kakashi and the Hokage looked worried but decide it was best they stayed out of it. They began discussing ways to improve ANBU._

* * *

 _Hokage's monument, the forth's head._

* * *

"We need to train up our bodies," Naruto said, the four have sat watching the clouds for a while. The other three kept quiet knowing Naruto would talk in time. Sakura was a sensitive subject for all of them but more so for Naruto. They were the closest of them all. Sakura made it through the war with them but she died on a mission not long after. She knew it was a suicide mission but still took it. She constantly took mission with little to no survival rate. They suspected that if she didn't die on the mission she would have taken her own life. Sakura lost the most out of the five durning the war, she lost her parents, her senseis and friends. She couldn't handle it and no matter how they tried they couldn't get her out of her funk.

"Yeah, we have our knowledge and power levels but not the body to use it," Shikamaru agreed, Sasuke and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"We should make a list of what we want to do or save," Hinata suggested when they fell silent again.

"Well, we need to watch out for the wave mission but I think old man and Kakashi will handle that. After that we have a while until the Chuunin Exams when hell doors first creak open. I say we take lots of missions that help us all over the Elemental Nation, so we have more of a chance to run across other jinchūriki and warn them. Also we to make more allies. Our future knowledge helps little for anything but reference but even then it mostly useless once we start making waves," Naruto said as he waved his hand in above him outlining shapes in the cloud.

"YO! dobe!" Kiba voice called, from behind them. None of the four reacted and kept looking up at the clouds that floated by.

"Oi! I was calling you!" Kiba voice came closer.

"I see no dobe, I hear a mutt though," Hinata whispered, the four chuckled.

"Who are they speaking about?" Shikamaru asked, when a shadow came over him. Looking around, he saw Kiba, Choji, and the two Sasuke fangirls(because they weren't the Ino and Sakura they knew). Choji laid down beside Shikamaru munch on chips.

"Naruto-baka. He said some false thing to the Hokage to discredit us," Sakura said in her 'I-am-better-than-you' loud voice that grated on the ears.

"Naruto I didn't know truth was actually false," Sasuke said sarcastsically rolling his eyes. Everyone knew Sakura lacked in everything but smarts when it came to ninja skills. The three not from the future looked at the usually stoic Uchiha in shock.

"That's life," Naruto said shrugging use to Sasuke's tendency to snark and be sarcastic.

"I am hungry," Hinata said randomly. She stood up and stretched. The others with knowledge of the future laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Which kind of hungry?" Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Food dofus!" Hinata said kicking Shikamaru head lightly.

"Alright, we will go," Sasuke said ignoring Kiba, Sakura, and Ino. The other three stood up and joined her. Shikamaru heldoput a hand to help Choji up but he looked uncertain.

"Come on Choji, I am buying!" Naruto said with a light laugh as Choji was up quick.

* * *

 _ **what do you think?**_

 _ **Yes the chapter got shorter, but the previous chapter is actually multiple chapter that were squished in to one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm nervous about how this will be received, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All is not owned by me, and this idea was originally Arisa Tokudome's.**

* * *

 **Restart Chapter 3:**

 **Adopted by DemonDragonQueen**

"Oh Kami! Ichiraku's ramen is just as heavenly as I remember it being!" Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as he worked his way through his fifth ramen bowl. The others smiled in amusement. They all - except for Choji - remembered how devastated Naruto had been when the stand had been destroyed in the village's second (and more permanent) destruction. The village had been rebuilt eventually, but Teuchi hadn't rebuilt as he was too busy helping Ayame deal with a set of twins. Her husband had been one of the ninja to fall during the war, and handling a ramen shop on top of grandchildren had been one obligation too many for the older man to comfortably handle. It had also given Naruto a great deal of grief to see the usually bright and cheerful Ayame turned into a quiet and introverted widow that rarely smiled, even several years after her husband's death.

The only joy in her life had been her two young children, whom had been born shortly after the war had been won and who had grown up without knowing a father. Teuchi had had to set aside everything to help get his daughter back on her her without the stress and worries from the future had been an enjoyable experience for all of them.

"As much as I'd like to stay and watch Naruto eat more, I gotta get home and see my folks. They'll be wondering where I am." Shikamaru stood up and stretched. Hinata gave him a teasing smile.

"Aw, will someone get yelled up by Mommy?" She cooed.

"Shut it." He grumbled, but without any heat.

"Yeah, see you later. Watch clouds later?" Naruto asked, glancing up from his ramen. Shikamaru just nodded and then strode away, Choji followed while munching on a bag of chips (Seriously, where did he store those things?). Hinata stood up as well.

"I should probably be getting home as well." She said regretfully. "My father will probably want to have a 'talk' with me." Naruto scowled.

"If you want, I ca-" He began, but Hinata shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I can handle him this time around. I've been to war, I can handle my own family." She replied, smiling gratefully. Naruto gave her searching look, but nodded. "See you around Naruto, Sasuke." She waved goodbye, and then walked back to the Hyūga compound.

"Neh, Sasuke?" Naruto said at length. The Uchiha glanced at him curiously. "How are we going to save people, by stopping the war? By killing Madara and Obito?"

"I don't know, Dobe." Sasuke shrugged. "However we do it, at least this time I'll be on the right side." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, thank Kami for that. No stupid Snake-Sanin is gonna take you away, neh?" He teased, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Hn." Was his reply, and Naruto's grin grew wider.

…

* * *

"Hinata-sama." Hinata returned the polite bow, and continued on until she reached the main part of the Hyūga compound. What she _really_ wanted to do was train, but she didn't feel like facing the ridicule of her clan at the moment. Facing her father again, as a young child, was going to be strange - to say the least. As she had gotten older, their relationship had improved somewhat, but only after she had proven herself a dozen times over. Maybe in this lifetime she could do something about the irreparable rift that had separated them before. She just had to figure out how…

She was so lost in thought, that she walked right into Neji, who looked displeased to see her. She didn't blame him; if she'd had to live like he had - or did - she wouldn't like _any_ of the Main Branch members. Speaking of rifts, here was one now that had just appeared right in front of her, ready to mend.

"Brother Neji, forgive me." She bowed respectfully as he looked at her in disdain. It hurt, to be honest, the loathing in his glare that was directed at her. Before his death, they had gotten closer, closer than she had with anyone else in her family. Seeing him again was both a pain and a joy to her heart. She wouldn't let him die again, this time, she would save him.

"Hinata-sama." He sneered coldly. She resisted the urge to whack the back of his head.

"Perhaps you would like to join me for a spar?" She questioned, trying not to sound like she was pleading with him.

"Forgive me, but I have other things I need to attend to." Neji replied flatly.

"Well...lunch then, another day maybe?" Hinata asked, a hint of desperation coloring her voice.

"Your father wouldn't approve, I'm sure, now if you'll excuse me…" He walked away without bowing, leaving a disappointed and sad girl behind him. Hinata shook her head; she had forgotten how much he had disliked her in their younger years. It was only after the Chunin exam that he had become friendlier.

She shook herself out of her stupor, and she went to her room. Her sister was no doubt training with her father, who had given up Hinata as a lost cause and no longer trained her at all, so talking or interacting with either of them was out of the question. She decided that she would read. It would take her mind off of the problems at hand, and it would benefit her in some way if she read a book on training - or maybe cooking - she didn't know. She had to do _something_.

…

* * *

Shikamaru lay on the grass with Choji beside him, munching away on chips.

"Shikamaru." The black haired kid looked over at his friend.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What's going on with you and the others?" Choji asked.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, knowing where this was headed.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how to say this in a nice way, but the three of you are acting really weird, and it's creeping everyone out. Hinata is confident and doesn't stutter, Naruto is more serious and seems smarter, and you aren't as lazy. You haven't said 'troublesome' once, and your hair is down. What happened?" Choji explained. Shikamaru sighed.

"Stuff happened. I can't explain it very well, and I can't tell you without Naruto and Hinata here, sorry. Can you let it go?" Shikamaru replied. Choji studied his face, and saw he wasn't lying.

"Alright." He decided. "But we're still friends, right?"

"Of course."

"When are you going back to the Nara compound?"

"When I feel like it. It'd be too hard to act right, and I don't feel like getting questioned by my family."

Choji grinned; there was the old Shikamaru he knew.

…

* * *

"You live _here_?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, staring at the apartment building. He took in the cracks, the graffiti, and the broken bottles and windows that were also there.

"Yup. Home sweet home." Naruto nodded. "Just wait until you get inside. It's not too bad, once you get used to it. Of course, I haven't had to live here in a while, so this is going to be kind've weird for me too." The blond led the way, followed by an incredulous Sasuke. They passed the broken door, went up the dirty stairs, and came to a door with chipped paint and broken glass all around the entrance area. "Careful, watch the traps."

" _Traps_?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto grinned. He brushed aside the glass with one foot, while he unlocked the door and ushered the Uchiha inside.

"Make yourself at home, I'll get some ramen." Naruto disappeared, leaving Sasuke to stare around at his apartment.

"Damn, I'd forgotten how unhygienic I was as a child." Naruto reappeared with two ramen cups. "Want one?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Is there anywhere I can wash my hands, I got some broth on me at Ichiraku's." He was directed to a sink in the bathroom. He burst out a moment later. "You don't have hot water?!" He demanded. Naruto turned around.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that too. Hm, I think that pipe has been broken for a while, but I can't remember how long." Naruto cocked his head sideways while he thought about it.

"What the hell? Why don't you have hot water?" Sasuke exclaimed. His Hokage and best friend hadn't had hot water as a child, it was outrageous.

"Maa, calm down. It's only because I can't afford a repair guy, at least not yet." Naruto waved a hand indifferently.

"Why not? Their not that cheap, and orphans get a stipend, right?" Sasuke sat down on a chair and crossed his arms.

"Well, the repair guy will charge me a crazy amount of money because he hates me, and as for the orphan stipend...well, let's just say...they're not too reliable." Naruto replied, pouring boiling water into the cups.

"What do you mean? Not reliable?" Sasuke questioned, feeling his heart sink. Naruto had told him that he hadn't been treated all that well as a child, but he hadn't gone in depth.

"Um...well...they don't really like me either...so sometimes...they...er...they forget." Naruto managed. Sasuke stared at him for a moment.

 _They forget_

 _Forget_

"Are you _serious_?! Is this because of Kura-chan?" Sasuke exploded. The nerve of this village!

"Yeah...kinda." Naruto looked a little embarrassed. "She doesn't like it anymore than you, now anyways, at the time she didn't care. But, it's not like we can do anything about it, I learned to live with it before, I can learn again." Naruto said soothingly. Sasuke was not to be soothed.

"Forget that! Pack up your stuff, you're coming with me." Sasuke ordered.

"Heh?" Naruto looked at him blankly.

"You're going to come and live with me. I'd like to see them try to overcharge an Uchiha." Sasuke commanded. He gave him no time to argue as he asked for a suitcase, got it, and began throwing stuff inside. Naruto didn't seem to quite process what was happening, as he stared at him with an open mouth. Sasuke smirked as he packed, it was so like the _old_ Naruto that he couldn't help but be amused. He figured that Hinata and Shikamaru wouldn't mind, and that the Sandaime would probably be relieved. _Why_ this hadn't been done sooner was beyond him.

"Get ready for a roommate!" He called to his blond friend, who looked like he was struggling to get through a mental breakthrough. He grinned; life was going to get a whole lot better in a few minutes, for both of them.

* * *

 **So...how was it? Thanks for reading. Also, someone brought up a point, Kurama is a boy, but the original author wrote him as a girl.  
**

 **Do you want Kurama to be a boy or girl, I could do either one. If you want him/her to be a boy, then I'll just write him/her as a boy from now on. If you want him/her to stay a girl, then a girl she/he will stay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one, it's short, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading, and sorry for the wait. Kurama is a boy, thanks for voting, sorry for those who wanted him to be a girl, hope you still enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, any of it past chapter 2, but not even my idea.**

* * *

 **Restart Chapter 4:**

 **Adopted By: DemonDragonQueen**

* * *

"Hokage-sama? You needed me?" The ANBU captain knelt in front of Sarutobi. The third Hokage nodded with a gleam in his eyes.

"It has come to my attention that ANBU has become rather lax since the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago," he began. The ANBU captain as well as any in the room stiffened.

"Wha-" The captain began, but Sarutobi raised his hand.

"I'm not finished yet. Any ANBU force that cannot catch a young boy after a prank, or cannot even catch said boy _doing_ those pranks, don't seem very elite, do they?" he asked calmly. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, ANBU does not expend all its efforts trying to catch one young child," the captain protested. The third frowned dangerously.

"Do you mean to tell me that my ANBU do not take the missions I give them seriously?" he thundered. The ANBU captain paled behind his mask.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama. I simply meant -" he started, when the Hokage interrupted him.

"From now on, I want ANBU training standards upped. It does not matter whether we are at war or if we are in peaceful times, we must remain vigilant in our training. Already our Genin are falling behind the standards of their predecessors who were at war, we must not let this happen in ANBU. The council has tried to influence their way into changing the ANBU and lowering the standards so that more civilians can enter, but I shall not let that happen. They have already tried too much with the Academy," he sighed, looking tired.

"Dismissed. Report back to me once you have a new training regimen issued. I will look over and approve it." The ANBU captain saluted and disappeared.

 _I wonder if this will make a difference in the future…_ The third thought as he turned back to his paperwork. He summoned three clones and thanked Naruto for the idea.

…

* * *

"I. HATE. THIS!" Naruto exploded as he tried to walk up the tree, only managing a few steps before he blew off the trunk. Hinata and Shikamaru were having similar problems, if to a lesser degree.

"Damn. I really should have included chakra control when I asked for the reserves," Shikamaru grumbled as he landed lightly on his feet.

"I have to do all this shit again! I thought I was finally past it!" Naruto moaned. Hinata smirked from where she sat on a low branch.

"Cheer up, Naruto-kun; your reserves are the biggest of anyone in the village, right?" She called. Naruto shot her a glare, which she ignored.

"Easy for you to say, what's the use of large reserves if I can't effectively use them?" He cursed as he slashed another line in the tree.

"Neh, Naruto, continue to do that to the tree and there will be none left for you to climb," Kakashi teased from above Hinata, a book in hand as he eyed the blond ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei. Don't know how you managed to get up there so fast, don't want to know either." Naruto shook his head and switched trees.

"That's the fourth tree today!" Sasuke muttered, running up his own.

"Shut up, Teme! I can't help it if my stupid chakra is so explosive. Although, K-chan is also at fault," Naruto mused as he fell down again.

" _Brat, you're the one who decided to try and use my chakra, this is all on you,"_ Kurama grumbled indignantly. _"Also, don't call me 'K-chan'! I am a MALE, so at least give me something cooler."_

" _I could use your name, but K-chan refers to your name_ and _the Kyuubi. It's perfect!"_ Naruto whined.

" _Except for the 'chan' part of it,"_ Kurama growled.

" _Eh. Beggars can't be choosers."_ Naruto shrugged, and then fell again.

"So, we should get going because the teams are going to be announced any moment now at the Academy," Hinata said casually as she walked down her tree. The others glanced at each other.

"Should we bother since we know what they will be already?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just so Iruka doesn't yell at us." Shikamaru shrugged. Sasuke said nothing.

"But! Sensei, you can't be three hours late! Unless you want your four Genin to play an enormous and embarrassing prank on you!" Hinata commanded, her eyes flashed dangerously. Kakashi nodded and gulped, remembering from the previous life several of the lessons they taught him.

"My poor books…" he clutched the one he held close to his chest.

"They had to go, they were corrupting the minds of younger children. I'm sorry we caused you such pain though," Hinata said sweetly. No one bought it. Naruto snorted and walked off while Sasuke and Shikamaru followed, shaking their heads. Hinata mock saluted Kakashi and stalked off.

"Maa, what is my life coming to?" he asked the air.

…

* * *

"Team Seven; Hyūga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called. The four smirked and smiled while the rest of the class went into an uproar.

"Four people? That's so not fair!" Kiba shouted indignantly.

"Eh? But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino screamed together.

"Dodged a kunai there," Shikamaru muttered to Sasuke, who nodded in agreement.

"QUIET!" Iruka's head went big, and everyone fell silent. "These teams were decided by the Hokage himself, so unless you want to take it up with him, you'll be silent!" Iruka glared and then continued. "Team Eight; Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Sai," Iruka paused while whispers once again filled the silence.

"Ehh? What's with the absence of his surname?"

"Take that Ino-pig! You're stuck with bugs and no-name!"

"Shut it, Forehead! At least I don't have mutt-boy on my team, or a chip-obsessed loser!"

"What'd you call me?" Kiba demanded.

"Kiba, sit down!" Iruka barked, seeing Kiba start to rise. Akamaru barked and the boy sat down angrily.

"And last but not least, Team Ten; Akimichi Chōji, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. That's all, wait in for your senseis quietly," Iruka finished, and sat down at his desk.

Ino and Sakura sashayed up to Sasuke, who had a person of both sides of him. Hinata sat reading quietly and Shikamaru sat on the Uchiha's other side, next to Naruto.

"Sasuke-ku-!" Ino began, moving to push past Hinata, when Hinata slammed her book down on the desk, startling the class and blocking the blonde's way.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke shook their heads as they recognized the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Hinata?" Sakura looked shocked from where she stood behind the blonde. Ino was too surprised to speak.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I was trying to swat a loud insect that flew onto my desk, but I missed. Pity." Hinata smiled sweetly, but her lavender eyes were like ice - frigid and harder than diamond. Ino gaped, and then started to splutter as she realized what Hinata meant. Sakura shook herself out of her daze and carefully dragged Ino away, her eyes wide and a small bit scared. Hinata picked up her book again and proceeded to ignore the stares the entire class was giving her.

"Neh, Hinata, wasn't that too mean?" Shikamaru drawled. Naruto snickered.

"No. They must let go at some time during their career, and honestly, the sooner the better," Hinata answered without looking up from her book. Shikamaru seemed to agree, for he sat back in his seat.

"Hinata! Are you reading what I think you are?" Naruto looked scandalized.

"Yes. It's a decent series, once you get past all the smut and language," Hinata calmly flipped another page of her book.

"You're a hypocrite!" Naruto accused.

"Nonsense. I don't allow these books to get in the way of my duty, unlike Kakashi," Hinata said bluntly. The three students shook their heads in mock despair.

"Think he'll be late this time?" Shikamaru asked after a pause.

"Nah, he knows Hinata at least is good on her threats." Naruto shook his head.

"Hinata threatened someone?" Kiba sounded immensely skeptical. Hinata shot him the one-fingered salute without answering. Her three teammates unsuccessfully hid sniggers.

"Hinata!" Iruka said in shock.

"Apologies, sensei, I won't do it again in class," Hinata said, not sounding at all ashamed. Iruka sighed and decided to leave it.

"Did you hear? My dad says that the ANBU standards were upped. The Hokage spoke to the captain last night or something," Ino said to Choji.

"Hey, looks like he actually took our advice seriously," Naruto grinned.

"Hmph, good, I wouldn't have done anything too serious if he hadn't," Sasuke grumbled.

"Stop being so emo, we know how you're more amiable than you were earlier," Hinata said as she flipped another page. Sasuke shot her a dirty look, which she successfully ignored.

"Oi, Naruto, are you going to prank Kakashi again?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto considered for a moment, before a truly evil grin spread across his face.

"Yes, but this time will be _different_ ," he cackled. He ignored the wary looks his classmates gave him in favor of rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.

"I warned him about being late, so whatever you're going to do you should do it soon," Hinata commented. Naruto pouted.

"Ah, Hinata, why would you do that?" he whined. When he received no answer, he sighed and went back to mental planning, occasionally snickering as he did so.

Unfortunately for him, he had no time to execute his plan, for Kakashi came earlier than anyone could ever remember, and therefore spoiled his plans. He spent the rest of the day pouting, much to Kakashi's amusement.

...

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto deadpanned. Kakashi shook his head.

"Afraid not, Naruto, Genin teams have to have a certain amount of each type of mission after all, from the future or not," he said regretfully.

"You've got to be fucking KIDDING ME!" Naruto exclaimed. "D-rank missions? What the actual _hell_?"

"Calm down, Naruto, just think about the extra money we'll make," Hinata soothed. Naruto shot her a baleful look.

"But, but, we'll have to deal with _Tora_ again!" he whined. The other three Genin paled. They hadn't considered that. "I won't be held responsible if I kill that stupid cat," Naruto warned darkly. Even when he had been older, that cat had been the source of many headaches. Kakashi smiled.

"Ma, ma, it isn't so bad. Just think, in a short while, we'll be able to do the Wave Mission," he said cheerfully. Naruto brightened while Hinata and Shikamaru looked confused. Sasuke looked indifferent.

"Wasn't that the mission that turned from a C-rank to an A-rank?" Shikamaru asked. The original members of Team Seven nodded confirmation.

"This time will be without Sakura though," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Will that make much of a difference? If I recall correctly, last time all she did was 'guard' Tazuna, hit Naruto, excel at tree climbing, and cry over Sasuke-teme's unconscious body," Naruto wondered.

"It might even go better this time since we know what will happen, and we have a Nara and a Hyūga. You might not collapse this time, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke smirked as Kakashi rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Hinata's Byakugan will be a real asset this time," Naruto agreed.

"We should make sure the Hokage gives it to us specifically and not any other team," Shikamaru said suddenly.

"Mm, wouldn't want any other team to go down on an unexpected A-rank, would we?" Naruto nodded.

"So, do you want to save them this time?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Kakashi looked over with interest.

"Hm, I would like them to live, but I know it isn't realistic. What would they do? We couldn't bring them back to Konoha considering they're Missing-Nin, but I don't want them to die again..." he trailed off.

"Well, I guess it's just a bridge we'll have to cross when we come to it **(1)** ," Kakashi sighed. "In the meantime, D-ranks! Come early tomorrow and we'll do our first one. I'll skip the exam and introductions since we all know each other," Kakashi said cheerfully. He gave a salute, and then disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"He'd better at least let me use my Shadow Clones this time," Naruto muttered.

...

* * *

"Damn him, damn him, damn him," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, can we _please_ prank him later?" Shikamaru growled as he stealthily walked through the forest.

"I agree with him, we must do it in the most embarrassing and violent way possible," Hinata said calmly from over the mic.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"You all know that I can hear you, right?" Kakashi questioned from his position in the trees, one hand holding his book, the other the device that allowed them to communicate.

"We know," they answered grimly.

"Just checking," he said. "Eyes in target yet?"

"Fishcake and Shades have been pursuing for a few minutes. Emo-duck is right behind them," Hinata answered, much to the complaint of her male friends.

"Shades?"

"Emo-duck?" Sasuke growled. Naruto just laughed.

"You're Veins, then," Shikamaru said with a smirk. Hinata made a noise of outrage, but suddenly Naruto hushed them.

"Eyes on target, it's stopped," he whispered. "Going in...NOW!"

"Well? Did he subdue the target?" Kakashi asked after a momentary pause.

"Yeah. Come on over. Torra has been captured once more," Shikamaru said in amusement.

"'Bout damn time," Sasuke grumbled.

"Excellent! Let's return it, then," Kakashi said enthusiastically.

…

* * *

Team Seven watched in a mixture of satisfaction and pity as Torra was nearly suffocated by his owner.

"Almost makes you want to pity him, hm?" Naruto commented. Shikamaru shot him a flat look.

"Almost," he said dryly.

"Team Seven? The mission that was reserved for you," a Chunin (not Iruka) said, handing Kakashi a folder. "Your client is just outside, I'll send for him now."

In came Tazuna, smelling of alcohol and body odor. Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"This is my team?" Tazuna asked incredulously. "How the hell are four brats supposed to protect me? Especially that short, dumb-looking one in the middle."

Before anyone could respond, three people blurred through the air and Tazuna suddenly had a kunai at his throat, neck, and heart.

"Insult Naruto again," Shikamaru growled.

"Please, so that I may gut you like a fish," Hinata said sweetly, though her eyes were hard.

"You'll stay silent, I'd you know what's good for you," Sasuke said in a low voice. The room was dead silent. Then, Naruto started to laugh.

"Come on you guys! It's all right! I don't look like much now, but we all know I could kill him in half a second," he said with a broad smile. The other three twitched, and then stood down, shooting glances at the petrified client.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was going to be more interesting than the last time they had done this mission.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews (In order from bottom to top):**

 **Jasmine: Thanks for the input, and maybe after this next mission. In regards to the ANBU, keep in mind that if too many people know too much, the future will change and maybe not for the better, I'll work on something for the battle with Suna. As for Itachi, he will, but that's more Sasuke's thing, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Glad you like it so much. Hope I'm doing it justice. And sorry that Kurama's not a girl, but he was a boy in cannon, and more people seemed to like him as his original gender so… Thanks for reviewing, hope you like it anyways.**

 **Kit: I'm glad you like the story so much. Sorry Kurama's a boy, and I hope the original author doesn't mind, but it's more cannon anyways. Thanks for reviewing, hope you continue to like it!**

 **Guest: Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it, and thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad I'm doing it right so far! Here's the next update, hope it's as good or better than the previous chapter, despite its short length.**

 **(1): Yes, pun totally intended**

 **A/N: What is this pathetic-ass piece of writing that I'm calling a chapter? I'm going to go hide my head in shame now…see you later, and please review to tell me how terrible this was…**


End file.
